Fighter Dive 2
Fighter Dive 2 is episode of The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited. Synopsis While on a errand, Dan Zembrovski, Randy Cunningham, White Tiger and Power Man steal an luxury boat. Transcript *(This episode begins at Avengers Tower) *'Dan Zembrovski': Hey, Tallest, you got yourselves video chatting? *'Red (Tallest)': (On Computer) Why, yes we are, Dan. (To Purple Tallest) Do we ever video chat something at Planet Irk? *'Purple (Tallest)': (On Computer) Now, we didn't. We never video chat before. *'Randy Cunningham': Don't worry, Tallest. We shipped a package for the Irkens. *'Red (Tallest)': (On Computer) Wow. We never had a package before. *(The Almighty Tallest opens the package it is revealed to be the Irken Sniper Suit, Battle Armor Irken and all New Irken Weapons) *'Purple (Tallest)': (On Computer) What the fifth is this? *'Dan Zembrovski': This is the Irken Sniper Suit, Battle Armor Irken and all New Irken Weapons as new weapons for the Irkens. *'Red (Tallest)': Great idea, Dan. Love that idea. We will make the Irken Sniper Suit, Battle Armor Irken and all New Irken Weapons for the Irkens. *'Purple (Tallest)': Alright, then. Let's make the Irken Sniper Suit, Battle Armor Irken and all New Irken Weapons for the Irkens. *'Red (Tallest)': Yeah! Let's do it. (To Dan and Randy) Gotta go. We have new weapons to make. *(Red Tallest calls off) *'Randy Cunningham': Good luck. *(White Tiger and Power Man arrives) *'Power Man': Hey, Dan, Randy, we have work to do. *'Randy Cunningham': Right, Luke. *'Iron Man': Here. *'Dan Zembrovski': Uh, what's this? *'Captain America': A market list. The Market two clicks to the south, and I'm sending you four on a supply run. Oh. Laughs Don't even think about without at least one horned melon. Clear? *'Dan Zembrovski, Randy Cunningham, White Tiger and Power Man': Clear. *'Iron Man': How do you expect them to find honred melon on Market? *(At Market) *'Dan Zembrovski': I got everything but the horned melons. Any luck? *'Power Man': No. And We don't think they meant for us to have luck. *'Randy Cunningham': Well, someone has to be selling those things. Here, take this. I'll go find one. *'White Tiger': Seriously? You want us to carry your supplies? *'Power Man': Yes! *'Dan Zembrovski, Randy Cunningham, White Tiger and Power Man': Horned melons! *'Dan Zembrovski': How much for the whole crate? *'Manager': I'm sorry. They're already sold. *'Randy Cunningham': Well, maybe we can buy one from-- *'Manager': From Aldrich Killian? Laughs Yeah, good luck. *'White Tiger': Why are you smiling about? *'Power Man': The obvious answer to our problem. *'Dan Zembrovski': Right. So what's the plan. *'Randy Cunningham': Maybe. Sure. Why not? *'White Tiger': Gasps Laughing We should go. *'Power Man': You go. We're getting what we came for. *'Dan Zembrovski': Wait, guys-- Groans *'Extremis Soldier': You there! *'Randy Cunningham': We'll just put this back. *'White Tiger': Run! *'Aldrich Killian': Stop them! *'Power Man': You made us lose the rest of the supplies! At least we're even. *'Dan Zembrovski': Even? Please. We had the whole situation under control. *'Randy Cunningham': Groans Come here! *'Extremis Soldier': Where they go? *'White Tiger': Grunts *'Power Man': Whoa! *'Extremis Soldier': Up there! *'Dan Zembrovski': White Tiger! *'White Tiger': Just keep going. I'll catch up to you. *'Extremis Soldier': Split up! *'Pilot': Gasps *'White Tiger': Oh. Hey, you don't have any horned melons, do you? *'Pilot': There is nowhere to hide. *'Extremis Soldier': Hands up! *'Pilot': Whimpers *'White Tiger': Never actually dive one of these before. Whoa! *'Extremis Soldier': Look out! *'White Tiger': Laughing Ha, ha, ha! Too bad Dan Zembrovski, Randy Cunningham and Power Man wasn't here to see that. Whoa! Laughs Whew. On the other hand-- *'Randy Cunningham': Great. Just what we need. White Tiger? White Tiger! Hey, White Tiger, let us in! *'White Tiger': So now, I'd be saving your life, right? *'Power Man': What? Yeah, sure. Yes! Whatever! *'White Tiger': I let you in, we're even. *'Dan Zembrovski': Fine! *'White Tiger': You have to say it! *'Randy Cunningham': All right, all right. We're even. Now let us in! Shouts *(Dan Zembrovski, Randy Cunningham and Power Man hops to the luxury boat) *'White Tiger': Don't crowd me. I'm diving here. *'Power Man': You don't know how. Let us. Whoa! *'White Tiger': Whoa! *'Dan Zembrovski': Turn the boat! *'White Tiger': Let go! *'Randy Cunningham': Turn the boat! *'White Tiger': I'm trying! Grunts I can't see a thing! *'Power Man': Gain altitude. *'White Tiger': I know. *'Dan Zembrovski': White Tiger. *(At Avengers Tower) *'Mordecai': oh, hey, Nate, what you been up to? *'Nate': (On Computer) Great. What about you? *'Mordecai': Not much. I sent a gift for you from New York. *'Nate': (On Computer) What is it? *'Mordecai': (On Computer) It's a present. It's on your bed. *(Nate sees a present on his bed) *'Nate': (On Computer) You're right. It is. Let me see it. "To Nate, from Mordecai." (Opens a present revealed to be the Arm Sword, Arm Saber, Arm Shield, Lightsaber, Sonic Screwdriver, Sonic Lance, Sonic Blaster, Laser Screwdriver, X-Ray Glasses and Visor Sunglasses) What is it? *'Mordecai': It's the Arm Sword, Arm Saber, Arm Shield, Lightsaber, Sonic Screwdriver, Sonic Lance, Sonic Blaster, Laser Screwdriver, X-Ray Glasses and Visor Sunglasses. It's all yours and I want it you to have it. *'Nate': (On Computer) I say, that's damned decent of you. *'Mordecai': Exactly. Say, Nate should you be with Zack and Ashley? They need you. *'Nate': (On Computer) You're right. They need me. Thanks. Take care. *(Nate calls off) *'Mordecai': Bye. *(Back with Dan Zembrovski, Randy Cunningham, White Tiger and Power Man) *'White Tiger': Grunting *'Randy Cunningham': We think we're too low. *'White Tiger': How can you tell? Why don't you clean the window? *'Power Man': We need to turn. Turn! *'White Tiger': Grunts How did you know? *'Power Man': Not sure. We just... knew. *'White Tiger': Chuckles Good. That's-- That's good. Sighs Now get out there and clean the canopy. *(At Avengers Tower) *'Iron Man': Have to admit, it's a lot more peaceful aboard with the kids gone. *'Captain America': Yeah, but we're feeling a bit guilty about feeling sending them-- *'Iron Man': Chuckles On a wild horned melon chase? *'White Tiger': White Tiger to Cap. *'Captain America': Ah, right on cue. Go ahead, White Tiger. *'White Tiger': Right. well, we've has a bit of a problem. *'Captain America': I thought you might. Look, don't worry about the horned melons. *'Dan Zembrovski': Yeah, horned melons. Uh, we found some. But we lost them. Then we found them again. But we smashed them. *'White Tiger': Just cut to the chase, Dan. *'Iron Man': Wait! What are we hearing? It sounds like-- *'Randy Cunningham': Yeah, about that. See, um-- well-- quickly We stole a luxury boat. *'Iron Man': YOU WHAT?! *'White Tiger': He's taking it better than we thought. *'Iron Man': Get rid of it! *'All': Do we have to? *'Iron Man': Sighs At least tell us you dismantled the locater beacon. *'White Tiger': Laughs Of course. We're not fools. (whispering to Dan Zembrovski, Randy Cunningham and Power Man) Quietly Under there. The red wire. No, wait. The blue. *'Power Man': Well, which one? *'Iron Man': annoyed It's the red and the blue. *'Dan Zembrovski': Right. Got it. W-We mean... got it a long time ago. You know, back when we first boarded. Right away. Immediately. *'Captain America': Stealing a luxury boat attracts unwanted attention. Rendezvous at Shadow Site 2 Dive straight there. Do not stop. *'White Tiger': On our way. White Tiger out. *'Randy Cunningham': That went well. *'White Tiger': Yeah. *'Power Man': Do you know which way we're supposed to go? *'White Tiger': No idea. Okay. Navigation system's on line. Course set for rendezvous point. *'Dan Zembrovski': Wait. What's that? Looks like smoke. *'White Tiger': Yeah. *'Randy Cunningham': Only... We think We know where it's coming from. Go check it out. Please. *'White Tiger': Sighs There's a convo of troop transports heading northwest. *'Power Man': What's the worst that could happen? *'White Tiger': Well, we both wind up dead. *'Dan Zembrovski': Besides that. *'White Tiger': Oh, boy. Here goes nothing. Attention, transports. This is Commander Horned melon. *'Randy Cunningham': Horned melon? Seriously? *'White Tiger': Shh. Throat There's a report of intruder activity in your sector. Reduce speed. *'Aldrich Killian': Acknowledged, Commander. Reduce speed. *'White Tiger': You sure? *'Power Man': Just get us in close. Grunts *'Aldrich Killian': A luxury boat? This is Aldrich Killian. My men reported a stolen luxury boat. *'White Tiger': That's not the luxury boat you're looking for. It's a totally different mobile. I sent it to, uh, seek out the heroes. *'Aldrich Killian': Commander, repeat your operating number. *'White Tiger': static Sorry. Didn't catch that. But maintain current position. *'Aldrich Killian': All transports, resume speed. And man the cannon. You see that luxury boat again, take your shot. *(Dan Zembrovski, Randy Cunningham and Power Man release the prisoners) *'Pilot': Sir, someone's unlocked the prisoners. *'Aldrich Killian': I want soldiers up top, now! *'Dan Zembrovski, Randy Cunningham and Power Man': Whoa. *'Pilot': Sir, the prisoners are escaping. *'Aldrich Killian': Open fire. *'White Tiger': That gun turret's gonna be a problem. This boat has no shields. *'Randy Cunningham': Working on it. Well, hello, stranger. *'Extremis Soldier': Maintain fire. His shots won't penetrate your armor. What the Aaah! *'Dan Zembrovski': Not bad. *'Extremis Soldier': Gotcha. *'Dan Zembrovski, Randy Cunningham and Power Man': Whoa. *'Extremis Soldier': Wait! You did all this for fruit? *'Randy Cunningham': No! Okay, maybe a little. There's gotta be something useful in here. A wrench? A wrench! All for fruit! Gasps Not bad, ace. *'White Tiger': Gotcha! *'Power Man': Uh, how are you diving this thing? *'White Tiger': Grunting *'Dan Zembrovski': Thanks for the save. Guess we owe you now. *'White Tiger': Let's just say we're eternally even. Oh. You collect these, right? *'Randy Cunningham': Yeah. So, what do we do about the luxury boat? Chuckling *'White Tiger': Grunts *'Dan Zembrovski, Randy Cunningham, White Tiger and Power Man': Chuckling *'Iron Man': Ah, they should have been here by now. *'Captain America': Over there! *'White Tiger': One fresh horned melon, as ordered. *'Captain America': Thank you, kind ma'am. *'White Tiger': Team effort. *'Iron Man': Forget about the fruit. Where's the luxury boat? *'White Tiger': Sighs We crashed it. *'Power Man': On purpose. Uh, we didn't want it to fall back into Aldrich Killian's hand. *'Iron Man': That's what we like to hear. *'White Tiger': chuckles *'Dan Zembrovski, Randy Cunningham, White Tiger and Power Man': Laughs *'White Tiger': laughing *'Captain America': At least they got rid of the luxruy boat. *'Iron Man': exhales *'White Tiger': Uh. Sighs *'of Fighter Dive 2' Trivia *The Almighty Tallest are gonna make Irken Sniper Suit, Battle Armor Irken and all New Irken Weapons for the Irkens. Gallery Irken sniper unit by the chaos theory.png|Irken Sniper Suit Battle armor irken by kornrule23-d59mn4y.jpg|Battle Armor Irken Irken wepon concepts 1 by thedarkcore-d3hpcpb.png|New Irken Weapons Irken weapons concept 2 by thedarkcore-d3hpdw9.png|New Irken Weapons 2 Irken weapon doodles by seany90-d90wra9.png|New Irken Weapons 3 The lightsaber has finished by oirammario12345-d51z2d3.jpg|Nate's Lightsaber Costom sonic screwdriver02 by elkaddalek-d393jm9.jpg|Nate's Sonic Screwdriver Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes on The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited